BlackJack
by Ima Bear
Summary: three kids get mixed up in all the ITEX evilness and join the flock not good at sumaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and better than ever. This is a story that I've been working on for a while now I think it has true potential but that in the end is up to you guys, the readers**.

Ch 1 The Recruiters

Have you ever seen a school shooting or been shot at? It's not a fun experience, especially when the shooting is the least of your worries. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Me and my crew were standing in the halls right next to our first period class. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself or my crew, my name is Jack Gray, I'm more often referred to as Blackjack because anyone that ever gets in a fight with me gets two black eyes. The first member of my crew is Tony Fitz, he is one of the tallest kids I know, and one of the strongest also. He's my right hand man.

The second member of my crew is Cassidy Jones, the only girl I ever really wanted to go out with. I mean who wouldn't want to go out with her I mean she is about 5'6" and has beautiful brown hair. She is very athletic and is always nice.

Now lets get back to the story. Me and my crew were standing in the halls right next to our first period class. The bell rang and we walked in as we always did. Tony and Cassidy were sitting next to me and we were talking about our upcoming reading assignments. "So how far are you in to your book Tony?" I asked.

"Oh I'm done reading it but I can't seem to find an appropriate part to do my report on." Tony picked a book about gangsters where every other word was foul and there was blood shed every three pages.

"Well I'm done. Of mice and men was so easy, I just did my report on the struggles of life during the great depression." Cassidy said.

" I finished about two weeks ago. So I can focus all my time on what I love best."

"What's that, Cassidy?" Tony said interrupting me before I could finish.

"No, I was just going to" I stopped talking because I saw three people run past the window to our class and as they were running they were mowed down by bullets. "Everyone get down on the ground!!"

Itex General POV

Outside Jack Gray's School

" bzz... Are you all setup in your positions?" The director said through the walkie talkie.

"Yes the recruiters are ready to storm the building. What are we going to do if this plan doesn't work?"

"Oh it'll work. The strong will fight while the weak will cower in fear.?" The director said.

" Send in the recruiters."

One by one the strange mechanical people jumped out of the van and stormed into the building. They were dressed to look like terrorists that way when all was said and done this would just look like a senseless terrorist attack.

Jack's POV

Everyone in the classroom dropped to the floor and started crawling towards blind spots in the classroom so that someone looking through the windows wouldn't see us. That didn't stop them though. Two of the weirdest looking things I have ever seen came into the classroom and shot our teacher. Everyone started screaming, I looked at Tony and we exchanged a knowing look, we had to knock them out.

As they turned to leave me and Tony picked up two chairs and hit them in the back of the neck. They fell down and dropped their guns but they didn't die. I picked up one of the Aks they were holding and shot them until they stopped moving. " What the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

"I don't know but we got to get out of here. There are probably more of them." Tony said as he picked up the other gun. I walked over to Cassidy and helped her up we asked anyone else if they were coming but they all said they were gonna wait it out there.

We ran out of the classroom and made our way to the other end of the hall without being seen. Luckily it was only the three of us or else we wouldn't have made it past all the guards in the hall. We were trying to get to the front doors. We were half way to the front doors when three of the terrorists saw us. " Tony right in front mow 'em down!" Tony and I opened fire and they dropped like rocks. We made it to the front doors and ran out expecting to just hop into my car and drive away. But the moment we stepped out of the door we got shot and we all dropped to the ground but it wasn't bullets that hit us. It was tranquilizers.


	2. the discovery

**A/N: Hey everyone I know it's been a while but I've been grounded and shit like that sorry.**

Jack's POV

3 days later

I started to wake up and looked around. I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black but I heard something from behind me and felt something on my back. I felt my back and there were wings on my back, big ones from the feel of it. If that wasn't freaky enough as I started to wake up more I realized I could see, like an owl almost. I looked around me and realized I was in some kind of enormous dog crate. And the wings on my back were gray, very ironic I guess.

I looked around and realized I wasn't the only one in the crate. Lying next to me was Cassidy and Tony, both knocked out and both with giant wings like mine coming out of there backs. Cassidy's wings were a light shade of red, almost like a robin's and Tony's were a dark blue. I got up and started shaking Tony and Cassidy, after a couple minutes they woke up. They looked at me and at each other and started panicking.

" What the hell is going on here? Why are there wings on our backs? Why are we in a dog crate? And why do we smell so bad?" Tony said in a panic.

"I don't know how we got here, why we have wings on our backs and I'm guessing the dog crate is to hold us. As for that smell, I think that's blood." I said the last part with disgust.

All of a sudden the lights turned on and a women walked in carrying a bunch of grocery bags. She walked over to us and threw several bags of food into the crate. It wasn't until I got close to the bags that I realized it wasn't human food. Some of it was for dogs, some for birds and a little for cats. She started walking away so I yelled at her.

" You think that's all we want? We would like some answers as to why we have freaking wings on our back and why we are in some kind of giant dog crate."

"You are now officially experiments for ITEX's Brazilian branch number 1245 also known as the school. You have wings because we changed your genetic code so you are now part bird and a few other things thrown in." she turned to walk away but stopped right before leaving. " I suggest you guys eat up. Training starts soon."

We got up and tried to eat the 'food' but we couldn't stomach too much of it. I stood up and started trying to move my new limbs. I was able to move my wings and even flap them, it was kinda cool. " Hey guys try moving your wings." I said kind of excited.

Cassidy moved her wings and so did Tony. I looked around the room hoping to find something we could use to break out of here. I hadn't looked around much since waking up and now I realized the size of the room and that there were other crates in here with us. Suddenly I wasn't so excited anymore, because as I looked in the cages and I saw strange things in them. Most looked like they were only part human like us and they were all dead. Most looked mauled like from a bear or a wolf. Then there were others that looked like they had been shot. It was sickening.

The lady walked back in with three weird looking men. They weren't weird like they were too big or had anything wrong with them it's just, they looked too perfect. That is until they changed. They grew fur and claws and their faces elongated into snouts and they started drooling. They opened our cage and I punched one in the face and , to my surprise, sent it flying into one of the other cages. One of the other ones shot me with a taser and I fell to the ground. The one I had punched got up and threw me over his shoulders. After that I blacked out, not knowing where we were going only knowing it wasn't good.

sorry for the short chapter but I was having a writers block and couldnt think about anything else to write so again sorry


	3. New friends

**A/N: Hey everyone Im back and I need to say right now Im only continuing this story because I like it and want to continue but you see if I do not get any reviews this chapter I am ending it sorry it has to be this way but that is life. So if I just get 3 reviews Ill continue the story. I dont care if theyre from the same person.**

Jack's POV 2 hours later

The woman walked in with four big hairy things that looked like Tony's mom when she doesn't shave. Except uglier. They unlocked our cage and opened the door. They started pulling Cassidy out by her hair and I punched the thing in it's face and to my surprise I heard a sickening crack. It was dead, how could that be. I killed it, that's impossible.

"Hey guys were stronger than they are. Fight." I didn't have to tell Tony twice, he jumped at one of the beasts and knocked him down and started to pummel him where within two hits we heard the satisfying crack. Cassidy moved so fast by the time I blinked twice she was on the other side of the room and had the woman in a choke hold. I punched out the last two beasts and Tony closed the door. We tied up the woman and the questions began.

"Where are we?!" I yelled at her.

"I already told you Itex's Brazilian branch. You are all now experiments." She was starting to piss me off.

" Ok, could you please tell me where we are and why you guys turned us into this." Cassidy, always has to be nice.

" Well since you asked nicely... no" I was so fed up with her I almost wanted to turn her into just another body on the floor.

" Ok, your going to tell us how to get out of here or I'm going to snap your neck!" I yelled at her and at this she flinched and reached into her pocket and pulled out her I.D. badge.

"Here it has a scanner on it that when you hold it up to the doors they'll open. Now let me go!" I laughed and gave her a menacing smile.

"No, I think I'll leave you here to rot." We took her badge and ran to the door. I swiped the card and the door opened. We were running for a while going through random hallways and running through random doors. It wasn't until we ran into what seemed the hundredth room when we found others that weren't dead. There was six with wings just like us and a dog.

I looked at them and smiled. "You guys need help?" the oldest girl laughed.

"Nah, we'll wait for the next good guy to offer." I ran up and punched the lock and it snapped clean in half. I opened the cage door and they all walked out. "My name is Max. This is Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel and Nudge." She said pointing in turn to everyone.

"The name's Jack. That is Cassidy and Tony. Were kind of lost and I think they've figured out that we escaped." I half expected her to tell me she is just as lost as I was, but she didn't.

" Yeah, we know. Right through that window." She said pointing to the skylight at the top of the room.

"Oh yeah, we have wings." I felt stupid, we totally forgot we had them. I mean we probably passed ten windows.

"You guys are new at this aren't you?" The tall blind kid said.

We all jumped up and crashed through the skylight. Tony, Cassidy and me followed our new friends to what hopefully would be home.


	4. A kiss and a Doctor

**A/N: I really only got one thing to say in this chapters an. That is everyone who likes this story should say thank you to xsodapopx7 because he reviewed 3 times like I asked for. So this chapter is dedicated to him. Ok I was getting extreme writers block with this story until I decided to make this a Doctor Who mix-up so please no flames this is really good to me.**

Jack's POV

We were flying for a couple of minutes away from the school when we decided to land. We landed on the forrest floor and started to make a base camp. We spent about an hour getting to know eachother. We finally got up and started preparing for the night. " Me and Cassidy will go look for firewood." I said waving back to them.

We walked out of the clearing where we were weren't seen. I stopped and looked at Cassidy, suddenly we were lost in eachother's eyes. " Cassidy, I think... well.. I" I couldn't find the words I was looking for. I was thinking 'I love you' or 'kiss me baby' but both of those were cliche.

Cassidy leaned in and kissed me and before I knew it we were having a full- on makeout session. We stopped and she looked at me and uttered the sweetest words I ever heard, " I love you too." Our moment would have been perfect if a freaking blue box didn't come out of no where.

"What the hell is that and where did it come from?" I said.

"I don't know. It looks like a vintage police box." all of a sudden the door opened and out walked a man and a women both looking like they were in their early thirties.

"Well, this seems to be an odd place to put a secret research lab." the woman said. By this time me and Cassidy had already ducked for cover.

"You know those aliens. They never stop exploring, but the thing is how do we find them." they started walking in the direction of the flock and Tony. We jumped up and started flying away but they saw us. "Oh, looky there. Weve been here for two minutes and already have come in contact with aliens." the man said.

We stopped and got ready to fight. " You're not taking us back to the school. We'll fight to the death if we have to." I shouted getting in front of Cassidy.

"Donna, do you see how he stands in front of her. Almost like he is protecting her." the man said as he started heading over to us. I raised my fists higher to show I meant to fight. "Wow they're humanoid, but they have wings." He was walking around us studying us like we were a science project, which we basically were but still.

"Get away or I'll be forced to kill you." I said and he smiled a little bit.

"Oh, we mean you no harm. We didn't even know there was other aliens out here besides the ones at the school." I lowered my fists a little and had a dumbstruck face on.

"We are not aliens. We're humans just like you. We demand the same rights, if you try to take us back to the school I'll rip your head off." He was the one who had a dumbstruck look on his face now.

"Humans? Really?" he looked at me and Cassidy and nodded. " So that is what they are doing up in that research lab, turning humans into hybrids. Fascinating."

" Look, if you're not going to hurt us, than who are you." I asked him hoping for a straight answer and not some whitecoat bullshit.

" Well, she is Donna. And I'm the Doctor." I looked at him kind of like 'what the fudge nuggets'.

" The doctor, ok so what is your name?"

" The Doctor, that is my name." he said putting emphasis on 'the doctor'. "I'm a timelord and I came here to investigate a research lab that is run by a group of aliens called the ITEX." by this point I was really confused.

"Come with us to our camp. You can meet the others. If you want to take down ITEX, we'll help." me and Cassidy jumped into the air preparing to fly but then realized that our guests couldn't. So we walked.

I took Cassidy's hand and held it the whole way back. When we got to the camp, The Doctor and Donna made the mistake of entering first and got tied up to a tree before they could blink twice. But it wasn't Max and the flock that did it.


	5. Fathers And Pocket Knives

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for how late this chapter is. It's just, my family got a ps3 so I played that a lot. And just when I was going to start writing again my grandparents(who I live with) got a Wii so I've been real busy. By the way, I'm sorry for making the cliffie**

Jack's POV

I looked at who was tying the doctor to the tree and it was Tony. I ran over to him, "Hey Tony, he's with us." he looked at me funny and stopped tying him. He helped the Doctor down and made his way back to the fire.

"Little hostile don't you say Jack?" I looked at him for a second trying to think why we wouldn't be hostile.

"No, just enough to survive." I looked at the flock, they were looking at me with the kind of look that says: you brought a stranger into our campsite? "This is the Doctor and that is Donna. They are trying to take down Itex and I thought we could help. What do you guys say?"

"I say, it's a great idea." Nudge started bouncing around them as if looking for a treat like a dog. "So, what are you a hybrid of. I mean, you have to be a hybrid if you are trying to take down ITEX. Right?"

"Talkative one isn't she?" The doctor said while pulling out a weird pen shaped object from his coat pocket. "I am not a hybrid of anything, and while I'm on this subject. You all have wings?" the doctor asked while turning a dial on his blue pen.

"Yes, we all have wings. Along with a few other unique powers, for example. I can fly up to 250 miles per hour. Fang, if he stands still long enough he turns invisible. Nudge can hack into almost anything. Gazzy is a living stink bomb." Gazzy grinned. And Max started talking again, " Iggy is our bomb maker and has extra sharp senses. And Angel, well she's Angel."

I started talking now, " Tony is as strong as the love child of a super rhino and Chuck Norris." Everyone started cracking up, even Donna and the Doctor. "Cassidy can run so fast that she sometimes teleports, and me, well I'm as strong as Tony and almost as fast as Cassidy." I noticed something just now about the Doctor, every time he looks at me its almost with a tinge of sadness or longing.

"Well, I'm done with adjusting my sonic screwdriver." the Doctor said as he got up and walked over to me. " Here, take this. You are going to need this more than I will." he looked sad while saying this.

"You're giving him your screwdriver? Have you gone mad? You never give out your screwdriver to anyone, not even me. Who is he?" Donna whispered to the Doctor, but I still heard. He shook his head and went to sit on a log. We all started getting ready for the night and making food.

Two hours later

Jack's POV

Everyone was asleep now except for me, the Doctor and Cassidy. It was my watch so I wasn't allowed to go to sleep anyway. I looked over at Cassidy who was sitting next to me and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"Come with me please. I need to talk with you." He got up and followed me to about 45 feet away from the camp. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Excuse me?" the Doctor looked confused but I knew he wasn't.

" The way you've been looking at me. It's almost like you know me from somewhere else. But that is impossible because we just met."

"I do know you. " the Doctor said in a sad way.

"How ?"

"You're my son." I wanted to deny it but I did look just like him. Same hair and eye color, same good hair. Somehow I knew it was true, but I denied it anyway.

"What, that's impossible. I have a father, I mean he doesn't look anything like me. But..." I stopped there was no way I could argue.

" How would you know?" I looked at him almost close to speechless. All this time I thought my dad was just mean because he stayed up too late. But it was because he wasn't my real dad. " Fine, if I'm your son, why did you leave me and who is my mom?"

" You're mom is dead. And I didn't leave you purposefully. It happened over night, It was the year 1812. We were walking through one of the streets in Virginia. All of a sudden people started firing. I had forgotten that the war was starting that day. Someone fired a cannon and you were thrown out of my arms. I looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you anywhere. It was about..."

" Hold on, I am only seventeen years old. Not two- hundred. And how would you have known about the war and forgotten about it." I stopped for a second to think. " You know what I think? I think you're a loony."

" No, you see were not humans. Were from a race of aliens called the Timelords." he said this smiling. " The reason why you only look seventeen is because it takes about 160 years for a baby to become a toddler. After that you age normally until you look 29. Then you stay like that for the rest of your life."

" So, basically were immortal?" I think this guy could be my dad, but I also think he is as messed up in the head as Gazzy is in his colon. " Fine, prove it"

He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed me in the arm. "AAAAHHH!! What the Fuck man! " I pulled the knife out of my arm and started walking towards him when my arm started feeling weird. I looked at it and the cut was healing right before my eyes. " What the hell did you do to me? What is this?"

"We have amazing regenerative powers." I looked at him and then at my arm. By this point the flock had surrounded us and were ready to rip him to shreds. "Now do you believe me?" the doctor was smirking at me.

The flock were waiting for my orders to attack him. I took the knife and sliced my arm all the way from my hand to elbow and as deep as the bone, and took it out. " Jack are you fucking crazy? Iggy patch him up quick." Tony yelled at me. Everyone watched as my wound started healing right before everyone's eyes. "Dude, how did you do that?"

"Hello, would someone please explain what just happened." Iggy said.

"Jack cut himself and then it healed." Max said slowly. Max and the flock walked over to me to inspect my arm. When they couldn't find a scar or anything we all looked at the Doctor.

"I told you, immortal." The Doctor said.

We all started to walk back over to the camp when we heard a giant explosion and gun shots coming from where our camp was. We all got ready to fly but then remembered about the Doctor and Donna. I picked up the Doctor and Tony picked up Donna. We all started flying away when I felt something hit me in the arm. I looked down and there was a needle about seven inches long sticking out of my arm. "Mother fucker..." and I was out like a light.


End file.
